¿Que es un Hermano?
by Shadowmew
Summary: Gaara descubre que significa tener un hermano... Y es que los hermanos son un dolor de cabeza pero la vida no serìa lo mismo sin ellos XD


_**One Shot Dedicado a todos con mucho cariño, espero que esta historia les haga apreciar màs a sus hermanos.**_

_**Aunque no tengo mucho dinero para pagar el cibercafe hare lo posible por conectarme nn Disfruten su Lectura.**_

_**Les quiere y extraña su amiga Shadowmew!**_

_**See Ya!**_

**¿Qué es un hermano?**

En una casa de gran tamaño un pequeño niño de ojos turquesa y grandes ojeras se paseaba inquieto por los pasillos.

Mientras que en la soledad de las calles reinaba la paz sucedìa todo lo contrario en el interior de aquel raro chico.

Despreciado desde pequeño se habìa vuelto solitario y huraño sin embargo al igual que todas las personas deseaba tener alguien que lo quisiera.

A su corta edad de 6 años ya sabìa lo dura que es la vida, la persona que màs amaba lo habìa traicionado e intentado asesinar.

Esa noche igual a todas las de su vida, sombrìas y solitarias su ser clamaba por un beso o una caricia lo cual hacìa que librara una gran batalla interna.

Si nadie me quiere…¿Entonces porque debo querer a alguien?

Y lo màs extraño ¿Para que quiero que me quiera alguien si no lo necesito?

Aquella noche el pequeño contemplaba el firmamento con gotas de rocio en su rostro y gotas de hielo en su corazòn.

En su pensamiento no cabìa la esperanza porque no recibìa amor y el no se habìa dado cuenta porque pensaba que el unico amor que necesitaba era el de si mismo.

Cierto dìa el pequeño niño pelirrojo obserbava desde la distancia a los ñiños jugar felices en el parque.

El dìa soleado y ventoso hacia resonar las risas de los niños en sus oidos como si fueran truenos… porque el no era feliz y las sonrisas y juegos parecìan ser algo nuevo para el porque el nunca habìa jugado con nadie.

Atraido por la felicidad que irradiaban esos niños se hacerco temeroso de asustarlos.

Los niños reconocieron inmediatamente a Gaara y huyeron despavoridos.

-Nada nuevo espeto con sarcasmo mientras apretaba con fuerza para no llorar a su osito de peluche.

¡¡¡Saquenme de aquì! ¡¡¡Ayudenme?

Al escuchar los gritos de ayuda Gaara se hacerco desconfiado a la resbaladilla.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estas?

-¡Aquí estoy! ¡Junto a los columpios!

El pequeño pelirrojo abrio sus ojos de par en par al descubrir una ñiña de su edad enterrada hasta el cuello con arena.

Mientras la desenterraba el niño la analizaba con sus ojos de mar, la pequeña tenìa el pelo castaño corto, piel morena y ojos color miel; vestida con una blusa color gris y un falda color morado muy maltratadas enseguida delataba que era pobre.

-Muchas Gracias por tu ayuda!

¡¡Hola, estas ahì?

El pelirrojo reacciono pues habìa quedado un poco perturbado por su sonrisa.

Mi nombre es Ali ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Gaara… el pequeño respondió algo nervioso.

-Sabes si no fuera por ti creo que me hubiera quedado enterrada ahì para siempre porque mi hermana no me quiere y me dejo jugando aquì solita.

-¿Por qué no te quiere tu hermana?

-Pues dice que soy muy molesta…

El chiquillo se le quedo viendo confundido… yo pensaba que los hermanos son diferentes, aunque claro no se bien que es un hermano o hermana.

-No tienes?

El pequeño cerro los ojos tristemente.

-Tengo 2 … pero ellos me tienen miedo… no me quieren… no los considero mis hermanos.

Al ver que el niño se sentia mal Ali le propuso jugar y este aunque un poco renuente acepto.

Mientras que la tarde pasaba alegremente para ambos un sentimiento pequeño de amor se desarrollaba en su interior.

Jugando a formar castillos de arena, columpiarse… todo eso no solo los divertìa despertaba en ellos un sentimiento antes desconocido para el niño de frìa mirada y ojos tristes.

Ya agotados despuès de muchos juegos la tarde empezaba a dar paso a la noche y cada uno debìa regresar a su casa.

-Me divertì mucho Gaara-chan… ojala otro dìa podamos jugar.

-Yo Tambièn Alì-Chan…

Una vez que cada uno partio rumbo a su casa ambos compartìan una misma duda sin saberlo ¿Eso se sentìa realmente tener un hermano?

Antes de llegar a su casa Gaara sintio que alguien le seguìa y se detuvo en seco para darle su merecido a quien intentara matarle.

¿Quién eres tu? ¡¡¡Sal Ahora mismo de donde estes!

-¡Soy yo, Alì, no me lastimes, baja ese Kunai!

-Lo siento Ali, ¿Por qué me seguìas?

Temerosa la niña abrazo a Gaara aferrandose a el.

-Huì de mi casa porque no quiero regresar ahì, mi hermana me trata muy mal.

Gaara miro confundido a Ali.

-¿Pero porque quieres estar conmigo? No lo entiendo.

La niña se aferro a el y comenzó a llorar.

Se que quizás no me entiendas, pero siento como si tu fueras mi hermano.

En ese instante el comprendió que ambos sentìan lo mismo.

El abrazo que duro solo instantes fue suficiente para que ambos sintieran que eran parte el uno del otro.

_**Tener un hermano es tener un Ángel.**_

_**Es tener un dolor de cabeza placentero.**_

_**Es tener un refugio para el mundo cruel y sombrío.**_

_-Gaara… ¿Quieres ser mi hermano?_

_-Apartir de ahora eres mi hermana Alì-chan_

Sonrientes, cobijados por el manto de estrellas y protejidos ante Dios por su inocencia ambos caminaron rumbo a la casa de Gaara agarrados de las manos.

Perdiéndose entre la multitud de personas que regresaban a sus hogares para descansar de las faenas diarias se escuchaban los gritos de desesperación de una joven.

¡¡¡Alì! ¿Dónde estas? ¡¡¡Dios Santo, donde estas Alì? ¡Regresa por favor, perdóname!

Entre esa multitud se encontraban ambos pequeños.

La pequeña de ojos marrones no podìan creer lo que veìan…

¿Su hermana estaba llorando de desesperación por ella?

Alì tomo fuertemente de la mano a Gaara y la llevo hasta donde estaba su hermana.

Al reconocerla el llanto de desesperación de su hermana se transformo en Alegrìa.

¡Alì, hermanita, me tenìas tan preocupada! ¡Jamas me vuelvas a hacer esto!

La pequeña abrazo a Gaara quien se veìa totalmente confundido al ver la expresión de molestia y seriedad de Alì al ver a su hermana mayor.

-Ahora tu ya no eres mi hermana… Gaara-chan es mi hermano, el si me quiere, no como tu que me gritas a cada rato.

La hermana mayor sonrio –Se que te grito a cada rato, pero si lo hago es por tu bien.

La pequeña se cruzo de brazos enojada ¿Cómo puede ser por mi bien que me grites a cada rato?

-Porque me preocupas y no quiero que te suceda nada malo.

Enseguida la expresión del rostro de Alì cambio… Eso significa que si me quieres.

-¡¡¡Claro que te quiero Tonta! Darìa mi vida por ti, lo que sucede es que tenemos que aprender a llevarnos bien, vamos a hacer un trato, yo sere màs amable contigo y tu ya no seras tan traviesa, ¿De acuerdo?

Alì habìa aceptado enseguida y abrazado efusivamente a su hermana.

Mientras Gaara miraba desilusionado la escena.

**Pensamientos de Gaara: ¿Eso donde me deja a mí? ¿Ella ya no es mi hermana? ¿Ya no me quiere?**

El pelirrojo corrió lleno de ira, sintio que una vez màs lo habìan engañado y que nunca sabrìa lo que es el amor.

Pero la hermana mayor de Alì lo detuvo abrazandolo y susurrandole suavemente al oìdo unas palabras que lo marcarìan para siempre..

_No te sientas mal pequeño porque aunque ella no es tu hermana es algo mucho màs raro y hermoso de encontrar_

_-¿Qué es màs raro y valioso de encontrar?_

_**-Un amigo.**_

_**Porque un hermano es un amigo que Dios te envió para que nunca estuvieras solo y un amigo es un hermano que Dios eligio para que siempre te protejiera a ti.**_

-¿Gaara-chan quiere cenar con nosotros?

El pequeño Gaara rechazo la oferta y se fue corriendo.

¿A dónde vas Gaara-chan? Inquirio su nueva amiga.

**-Voy a casa a recordarle a mis hermanos que los quiero y que quiero que me quieran.**

**Fin.**

_**-Sabaku no Gaara es de lo màs normal de nuestro mundo, todos tenemos urgencia de amor pero casi nadie esta dispuesto a aceptarlo, se necesita valentìa para demostrar los sentimientos, se necesita ser sincero para tener amigos y humildad para conservarlos-**_

_**Ser hermano implica dejar de ser egoísta porque un hermano da parte de si mismo para ver con bien a quienes ama.**_


End file.
